


This Was Us

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Interracial Relationship, Leaving College, Life Before The FBI, Love, M/M, previous lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Before The FBI-A brief non canon story about "TheTeam's" life before the Bureau.Very Zapata_Reade centric





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [GroovyChickens01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyChickens01/gifts), [blindspottingwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindspottingwriter/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [lightandwaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandwaves/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

December 1, 2007

Zapata and Reade (Pasdena, CA-The Rose Bowl)  
Having completed all of the requirements for graduation, Natasha Zapata joins boyfriend Edgar Reade at The University of Michigan, where after his team finishes their final game of the season, against the University o Southern California, the two will travel to Reade’s Parent’s home for a few weeks. In New York, Natasha will start training as a NYPD recruit. Edgar starts work at Merrill Lynch, as an Analyst. 

Remi Briggs and Ian Briggs (Captetown, South Africa)  
Remi, the older of the siblings, has a Masters in Economics. Her Brother also has a Masters, in Mathematics. Both graduated the University Of Capetown with the highest honors. Desiring to see the world, The two have secured funds (from their trust) to visit the US-New York City, to be exact.

Kurt Weller (NYC Office of the FBI)  
A trusted Field Agent, Kurt is rising fast through the ranks-some say he will probably sit in the Director’s chair one day. A Native of Clearfield, Pennsylvania, and a graduate of Penn State University, he is savvy, fearless, and seemingly made for leadership. He and Taylor Shaw, who works and lives in their home state, have discussed marriage, possibly as soon as next year.

Patterson (MIT, Massachusetts Institute Of Technology-Cambridge, MA)  
A graduate of the august institute at 17, and a full professor by age 25, Patterson is a gorgeous Blonde who many Men will not approach, due to her impressive and quite intimidating intellect. Teaching, though, has become boring for her, and she’s considering moving to New York.

The Rose Bowl 834 PM MST  
Edgar Reade’s spirits are down: USC 32, Michigan 18. Though he caught 6 passes and scored once on a punt return, the California team was just too strong. The pair don’t talk very much: Tasha commiserates each time he re-visits a particular play or series of plays (murmuring I know, Papa, I know) in response. They visit the sauna and the whirlpool in the hotel’s lower floors, then go to bed. Their flight to Michigan is set for 9am.


	2. More Of Us

Specialty Coffee Shop, near FBI Headquarters (New York)

PATTERSON AND DAVID WAGNER

"Whoaaa, sorry about that!" The tall, wiry guy with the Buddy Holly specs  
is lighter on his feet than he looks. Sure, their coffees spilled, but no harm  
done otherwise (Patterson for sure can't arrive for her FBI Orientation stained  
with or smelling of coffee). BH retrieves their cups from the sidewalk and reviews  
the previous contents. "Let's see...Cinnamon Dolce Latte Venti for me, and for the  
LOVELY Blonde...'Patterson', it seems: Caramel Macchiato Venti...I'll get those and be  
right back...don't go away!" Freezing her in place with a wide, toothy grin, he zips  
back inside.

The Home of Edgar Reade, Sr, and His Wife Mazel Ann Arbor MI

ZAPATA AND READE

"That was a fantastic meal, Mrs Reade," Tasha gushes. Your Son bragged about your cooking,  
but he did not do it sufficient justice. I can't praise it enough."

Mrs Reade is gracious, waving away the compliment. "Long years of practice, Dear. She tells her  
Husband and Son, "The two of you go and watch football or something. I want to talk to Tasha."

The Men do as instructed, glad for son Father-Son time.

"You two have been together how long?", the older woman asks the NYPD recruit.

"I met him the middle of...Sophomore year, so two and one half years."

  
"You're wondering why the questions, I'll bet." When the young Latina nods yes, Mazel Reade goes  
on. "I've been married to Junior's father for 34 years now. He is his Father's Son. You are already  
aware of my Son's qualities, both positive and negative, by now, and so I want to address a question  
I've wanted to ask since California: Tasha, what are your intentions with my Son?"

Tasha doesn't hesitate, not for a second. She answers clearly and concisely: "I love him, Mrs Reade. I'm  
IN LOVE with him. I'm hoping to be with him forever, and be the Mother of your GrandChildren."

Mrs Reade throws her arms wide, and embraces Tasha. "That makes me so incredibly happy. That's just what  
I'd hoped you'd say. I knew within a few weeks of meeting you that he's made the right choice in Women, this  
time."

"I'm thrilled that you think so highly of me. I promise to justify that faith everyday."

"The two of you are intimate?" Mrs Reade laughs delightedly at the furious blush her question brings to Tasha's  
face and neck. "Don't be embarrassed, Sweet One. As I say, I've been married for 34 years. I only ask to clarify  
some things, and maybe give you some advice, if you'll accept it." Natasha nods her agreement, as Reade's Mother  
suspected that she would.

"Get all expectations out and prior to any final commitment. Senior and I laid everything out beforehand: how  
many children will we have? Will I stay home, or will we both have careers? I believe that the reason so many  
couples fail is because of insufficient communication. Be direct with Edgar. Open and direct. CHALLENGE him.  
One thing I can assure you of: if you are as open and honest as possible with him, he's capable of forgiving almost  
any transgression or indiscretion. Trust in him completely, and he'll be yours-forever."

Her eyes brimming with tears, Tasha croaks, "May I have another hug?," her arms held high and open.

PATTERSON AND DAVID WAGNER

As they walk toward the skyscraper housing The FBI Regional Offices Buddy Holly introduces himself as  
David Wagner, a crossword puzzle creator for the iconic daily. Patterson finds it easy to talk to the kind  
of goofy, but strangely cute puzzle master. Her love for puzzles doesn't hurt HIS cause. Once they arrive at the  
FBI building, they agree to meet later for lunch. In the elevator, the quirky Blonde types out a quick text to  
her friend Tasha: Jus met a guy. kinda goofy but cute. deets 2 follow.


End file.
